


Angela Amari has such a nice ring to it, does it not?

by Zieg



Series: Watchpoint Erotica [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Flustered, Lesbians, MILF, Oral Sex, Overhouse, Shower Sex, loving, muscular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two part story in which Doctor Angela Ziegler has an encounter in the showers with Captain Ana Amari in the golden age of Overwatch- and then repays the favor to her daughter nearly 20 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for some Pharmercy, so here's a two parter where everyone's favorite Doctor experiences the best the Amaris have to offer, in both of their respective primes.
> 
> Chapter 2 is here!

It was a Friday evening in the Gibraltar Overwatch headquarters, and the young Doctor Angela Ziegler was off duty, sitting alone in the rec room of the base. She was the newest recruit on the team, and the youngest at that, being 18 years old. Despite that she already had a doctorate in medicine, had plenty of experience on the field, and all things considered was very good at her job.

She sat on the large leather recliner and looked over at the walls covered in various things to pass the time: basic exercise equipment, literature, trideo tapes and games for use in the holographic television, a Joystation 5.. She smiled looking at the game console, when Reinhardt and Gabriel had learned that two 18 year olds were joining the team they thought they’d try to make a good first impression to the hip young adults and buy a state of the art gaming rig… Unfortunately for them Angela was a bit too reserved for that sort of thing, but they didn’t really care, it may just have been an excuse to buy one for themselves anyways.

Despite a few situations like that, Angela truly was enjoying her time thus far in Overwatch, everybody was just so kind to her, and they all seemed to share her ideology that helping people is one of the most rewarding things one can achieve. She thought about this as she got up from the leather couch and made her way to the exit of the rec room. She was very lucky to be among the ranks of such activists, it made her feel hopeful for the future of the world.

She walked down the hallway and around a couple corners until she found herself in the change rooms and the showers, walking over to her locker and removing her tank top, gym shorts, and undergarments, wrapping a white towel around her and walking barefoot towards the sound of rushing water. She tucked the corner of the towel into the front and undid her ponytail, letting her hair down and storing the elastic around her wrist.

As her bare feet hit the cold tile flooring she cast a nervous eye around the white shower room. She still felt fairly self conscious in this sort of environment, she was used to back home where people were civilized and didn’t all shower in large wall-less rooms like this.. But than again the fact that they do that may just be due to the military-esq nature of her current profession.

There was a thump as she tossed her towel onto one of the benches in the middle of the room, now fully nude, and awkwardly hobbled herself back over to the corner shower. She squirted some shampoo into her hands and washed her hair, soap bubbles dripping down her neck to her collarbone to her curves. Soapy suds formed at her feet as the warm water made steam rise from her pale figure. 

She looked up at the vented ceiling, hearing steps echo from upstairs, imagining who of her new friends that could be. Considering the size of the bunch she was pleasantly surprised that there was nobody who she outright disliked. There were one or two who had slightly different mindsets about various topics, but she based that on their upbringing in their respective companies.

She ran her hands down her body, cupping her breasts and smiling coyly, giving them a bounce and continuing to clean her body. She looked at her muscles in satisfaction, flexing them for her viewing pleasure. She’d had to work out more since joining the team, since on the battlefield you have to be in peak physical condition, whereas as a surgeon she only really worked a few times a week.

“Angela, my dear! How was your shift?!” Boomed a faintly Arabic female voice from the change room, catching Angela off guard and causing her to shriek and jump in shock. “I hope the Boys were treating you nicely! You know how they can horse around when we have nothing to do.” Continued the shout from the other room, a barked laugh not unlike a Jackal following the playful comment.

“N..No everything was fine thanks!” Angela nervously called back, looking down at the soap still covering her body and quickly trying to clean herself as fast as possible. “We just kinda hung around and- oh god there you are hi Ana...”

Ana Amari walked into the shower room tits out, towel wrapped around her waist just above her hips, her abs poking out nicely above the towel-line. Angela flushed deeply, trying to angle herself away from Ana without looking like she was showing off her ass. “Good to hear cutie, us ladies have to hold our own around here.” Ana chuckled, dropping her towel on the bench and turning on the shower next to Angela’s, giving her a knowing elbow. “Actually makes you wonder why the ladies shower here is so big considering there’s just the few of us..”

“Yeah.. It’s funny..” Angela was staring stock forwards out of horror, trying to force herself to not look over at the naked lady to her right who just made physical contact with her. “Did you.. Have a good shift today Anal--* ANA?!” She said, trying to sound casual, but nearly shouting her correction and gritting her teeth. Ana looked over in confusion, glancing at her up and down, cocking an eyebrow and grinning at how red her face was now.

“Why yes dear I did, thanks for asking, had a little Freudian slip there hmm?” She reached over and rubbed Angela’s upper back knowingly, causing her to crack open her mouth in surprise and look over at Ana’s kindly face. “It’s okay, nothing to be embarrassed about- even though you’re a genius you’re still just a young lady. C’mere babe.” She pulled Angela in for a hug, holding her reassuringly to her breast, much to Angela’s chagrin.

“Ack.” She squeaked out through the boob in her face, wondering if Ana could feel the heat emanating as the usually very pale young lady did her best tomato impression. 

“Now Angela, could you be a dear and pass me that shampoo you’ve been holding in a death grip for the past five minutes? I left my stuff in my locker in my excitement to see you” Ana smiled down at her, reaching down to hold her hand, pulling the bottle together over to her empty hand and squeezing out the shampoo. “Thank you.”

As Ana cleaned herself so dangerously close to Angela, the only thing on the young doctor’s mind was how sculpted Ana’s body was. She imagined the strong older lady holding her up against the wall and licking her private regions with the greatest of ease.. She wondered who the lucky man Ana met was who she let cum inside of her, resulting in the adorable lil Fareeha.

She thought about it too hard, unconsciously reaching down to brush away the juices forming between her legs, nibbling on her lip as she snuck a look at Ana’s lower half when she turned away to wash her face. It was then that Angela vowed to squat more during her workout routine. She sighed in satisfaction, imagining the feeling of an ass like that on her face…

“You say something dear?” Ana sang, looking over at Angela who seemed to be busy standing there with her hand between her thighs while looking at the ass in front of her. In the heat of the moment she must have sighed much louder than she anticipated. The next thing she knew she was lifted off of her feet and slammed into the shower wall, shrieking for the second time that hour as Ana stared deep into her eyes, the lust in her eyes shocking the blonde Swiss Doctor.

“A--Ana?” Angela gasped, not breaking eye contact, blowing a puff of breath up to knock the blonde hair out of her eyes.

“Angela Ziegler, I think you need some help cleaning, let me help you now.” Ana’s hand shot down between Angela’s legs, feeling the warm moisture and exploring with her fingers. Angela’s mouth opened up but no sound came out. Her eyes rolled up as Ana toyed with her, continuing to hold her against the wall, one of her legs at a 90 degree angle from the ground and the other on her tiptoes as the taller woman brought her face in to kiss her neck. 

Angela’s arms reached around Ana’s back, grasping at the wet muscular lady, their bodies slipping against each other as Ana upped the intensity. Her back arched with pleasure and she finally gasped as a strong dexterous finger was inserted inside of her warm inviting pussy. She almost began slipping down the wall, but Ana pressed her body forwards and supported her with her curves and height. 

“Is.. Is this a normal occurrence Ana?..” Angela moaned out, feeling the back of the taller lady’s neck, grasping as if for dear life. 

She felt her smile growing as it was pressed on her neck. “Oh Angela, you’ll learn soon enough.. A large group of fit attractive men and women in one location guarantees something happening every once in awhile.” She squinted around the room. “Maybe that’s why our showers were built so large..” 

Angela flushed, imagining the large room full of the beautiful naked muscular bodies of her colleagues. She squeaked again as Ana gradually slipped more fingers inside, scissoring them apart inside of her tight but loosening pussy. “That would definitely be something now wouldn’t it..”

Ana kept exploring Angela’s orifices for some time- fitting three fingers in at most, leaving bite marks on her neck as they slipped over each other in the warm safety of their shower stream, thoroughly enjoying themselves. By now Angela had become quite comfortable with their situation, just enjoying the feeling of being held and adored by someone she frankly looked up to and considered a role model.

“I think you’ve had your share of attention for now, come on, time for you to get your fill of Captain Amari.” Ana finally whispered in Angela’s ear.

“Eh? Whazzat mean..” The young Swiss lady sighed in response, head resting on Ana’s shoulder.

The tall Egyptian woman gently let Angela down to the warm tiles of the shower room floor, on her knees, bending over to brush her blonde hair out of the way and kiss her on the forehead. “This.” She threw a leg up to the handle on the wall beside them, grabbing Angela by the hair and burying her mouth in her own warm, dripping pussy.

Angela’s bright blue eyes grew wide with surprise, eyelids flickering open and closed as she opened her mouth, letting her tongue enter the folds. She moaned as the taste enveloped her tastebuds, her face used as sex toy by the muscular Egyptian.

Ana bit her lip, an eyebrow flickering up and down as she grinded against the beautiful porcelain face beneath her, reaching up to slick her own wet hair back. She grabbed the conditioner, squeezing some out and running her fingertips through her hair, then squeezing out some more and running it through the hair of the young lady between her thighs.

“I must commendate you Angela.. You’re efficient at what you do..” She gasped sharply as Angela began sucking gently on the clit. “You’re a good little girl..”

Angela flushed, glaring up at her in embarrassment, blinking water out of her eyes. She ran her hands down Ana’s strong fit thighs, feeling the individual muscles currently straining to hold the leg up against the wall, running her fingers up to her ass and pussy, feeling her glutes and moving a finger to her entrance..

“Hello, Ana? Reinhardt was wondering if you were available for help moving the oven upstairs, he dropped his wallet behind it or something..” A high pitched female voice with a thick Chinese accent called into the shower from the change room.

Ana groaned in irritation, dropping her leg down from the bar as Angela turned pale from the thought of someone walking in on them. “I should probably go help him out..” Shrugging and leaning over to the kneeling young lady, she held her face with both hands and gave her a kiss before breaking away and winking. “Enjoy your shower babe.”

As she walked out Angela remained on her knees in shock, shakily getting up and rinsing her hair, turning off the shower and leaving the shower as well. She smiled, face turning red again as she changed back into her casual outfit.. If this was an indicator for what the rest of her time at Overwatch would be like, she decided she was looking forward to what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is here! Thanks to Many_Freckles for the request  
> Speaking of which, requests are still very much open, check my profile for details <3
> 
> In the meantime though, hope you all enjoy some Pharmercy~

The tension in the room was so thick one could almost taste it. Doctor Angela Ziegler brandished the knife over the warm flesh, carefully and deliberately making very small incisions. Around the white circular table there sat the other members of Overwatch currently stationed at the newly reformed Overwatch headquarters, staring at the sight in front of them with bated breath.

“Angela… You don’t have to do this…” Muttered Commander Jack Morrison from the right of her, looking up nervously for her reaction.

Even though some of the other members around the table nodded solemnly in agreement, he got what he expected. Her blue eyes shot daggers at him as she hesitated on her next incision. “Don’t be ridiculous Morrison, this must be done.” With a flourishing final cut she finished her last mark. 

There on the table stood a quarter of a cooked steak- now cut perfectly into 8 equal portions.

“We are in a state of emergency, this is very necessary.” Angela declared, eyebrow twitching half a millimetre upwards. “Because Lena and Amélie had better things to do than to go to town and go shopping last night we must treat the situation as if in wartime. We must ration ourselves in case a tragedy were to befall us and they don’t end up going tomorrow morning.”

Lena shrugged, interlocking her fingers behind her head and pouting. “Jeez ma’m we just forgot, no need to take everything so bloomin’ seriously... Couldn’t we just order somefin’ from the yellow pages?”

Across the table from her Reinhardt chortled. “Young lady, you are VERY fortunate you live in the time and age you do now. When I was a boy, if I were to talk back to the mother of the house I’D be the one on the table, but with my pants down and red switch marks all over it!” He belched out another laugh. Lena turned around with a harrumph, ears turning red and glaring at Amélie who blankly returned the look with a frown, cocking an eyebrow.

Angela picked up her square niblet of meat and tossed it in her mouth, savouring it and motioning at the plate. “Dig in. I’m going to go do the laundry, if somebody wants to come give me a hand when they’re done I would be most grateful.” She turned on a heel and exited the large dining room, heading towards the downwards stairwell.

Those remaining around the table just stood there, looked at each other, then broke back into their conversations they were having prior. Reinhardt, Jack, and Lena all snuck off to find a phone book for delivery, and Lúcio and Hana went back down to the rec room, leaving Amélie and Fareeha around the table.

The young Egyptian soldier blinked in surprise at the sudden disappearance of everybody, turning her head to look at the seemingly emotionless blue skinned sniper. “Are you going to go help the Doctor?” Fareeha said after a moment of silence, breaking the ice.

Amélie said nothing, instead smiling and standing up, walking in the opposite direction of the way that Doctor Ziegler went- towards the spiral stairs upwards that led to the personal chambers. 

Now alone at the table Fareeha tossed her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes, getting out of her chair and huffing her way over to the downwards stairwell. On her way there Fareeha thought about what Reinhardt had said over the dinner table, when he called Angela the “Mother” of the house.. Fareeha thought about what things would be like if her mother was still around- if things would be different. She was so young when Ana disappeared, it was almost as if she never truly knew her mother. Nevertheless, from what she remembers and from what others had told her, she was definitely the type to take charge of situations much like how Angela does now, and Fareeha couldn’t help but smile imagining her mother beating the daylights out of Reinhardt for sassing her too hard.

She turned a corner on the lower floor, walking past the rec room and the change rooms, finding her way to the laundry room. She walked through the automatic doors and saw Angela at the disposal chute, moving various clothings from the bin beneath the chute to the large washing machine.

“Doctor Ziegler, I’m here to help.” Fareeha said curtly, nodding at her as she approached

“Fareeha please. Call me Angela, the formalities are very unneeded.” The Doctor said with a smile, tossing a licensed DJ Lucio thong into the washing machine. 

The young Egyptian smiled upon approaching “Sure thing Doc--* Angela. Now, what do you need help with?”

“Well, if you could take thiiiis..” Angela furrowed her brow, grabbing a large bin of laundry and heaving it up, handing it over to Fareeha. “..Heavy load over to the machine behind you that would be great, I’m not as buff as I used to be..” She laughed in a sing songy voice.

“Sure thing Angela.” Fareeha replied, picking it up with ease and carrying it over to the machine, very much enjoying hearing herself say Angela. 

Fareeha began tossing laundry into the machine, things ranging from towels to clothing to odds and ends. Across the room Angela seemed to have moved on to another load. 

“Did you know my mother very well Angela?” Fareeha asked across the room. The doctor smiled to herself, turning over her shoulder to look at her. “Oh yes, we were best of friends.”

Angela thought about her young adult life in the Overwatch household, so many fond memories.. As she looked over at the younger lady she couldn’t help but notice the firmness of her ass through her short shorts, the way her leg and arm muscles were sculpted… Very nice.

The laundry continued pretty uneventfully. They went through a few loads, took a tea break, then resumed. 

“Oh my, Angela, are these yours?” 

Fareeha held up some thin red lingerie with a white cross on the breast, raising her eyebrows and smiling at the blonde Swiss lady. 

Angela blushed, smiling back at her. "Yes they are, I’ve had those for a while now.. Not sure why they’re in the laundry, I haven’t worn them in a long while.”

“Oh! Well I'm sure you look very cute in them.” Fareeha replied, giving a small wink, getting a giggle in return.

“Well in that case you’ll have to see me in them sometime.” Angela murmured as she turned around. Unfortunately she murmured it in the same volume as Fareeha’s reply, so her back received a look of shock from the young lady, causing her to further inspect the lingerie, and walking over to Angela.

“There, finished that load. Oh-*” Angela turned around to see Fareeha right behind her, holding out the skimpy outfit. “What? For me?”

Fareeha shrugged, smiling coyly. “You said I should see you in them didn’t you? Nobody’s around.. The kids are playing their video games, the old men are off eating pizza, Lena and Amélie are probably off tying each other up or something”

Angela shrugged. “That is true, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to take them for a spin again.” She took the clothing from Fareeha, their hands brushing, causing them both to make eye contact for a fraction of a second before turning away, faces a bit more flushed than before. Fareeha returned to the laundry, not quite sure what was about to happen.

After a few minutes she heard footsteps coming from the small bathroom beside the laundry room, and in walked Angela, wearing the least amount of clothing she’s worn in months, hands connected behind her back. “Well? What do you think?” She called over to the stunned young lady.

“Oh my.. Angela you look great, wow.” Fareeha tried not to obviously stare at her curves, the way her tits were held up by the thin red strings, her lovely legs, her collarbone... “You, uhm, look very very nice for a 37 year old if you don’t mind me saying.”  
Angela flushed, walking over closer. “Oh thank you.. I noticed earlier how nicely your muscles have formed, you’ve really grown you know.. ” She giggled, looking at the younger woman, now within arm’s reach.

Fareeha smiled shyly. “I’m glad you think so, thanks for noticing. Gotta be fit to fly y’know?”

Nodding, Angela finally reached out and pulled her in for a hug, much to Fareeha’s chagrin. “Your mother would be proud. I’m certainly proud of you.” 

Fareeha never quite noticed how much taller she was than the now lingerie sporting lady in front of her until when she was pulled in for the hug. The dominating presence Angela held made her seem so much taller... But as it stands this height difference allowed for her scantily clad tits to press against Fareeha’s tank top, slipping beneath the breasts and squishing against the tip of her abs.

“You know Fareeha,” Angela began, reaching around the taller lady and playfully smacking her firm ass, causing her to squeak in surprise. “It has been awhile since I’ve played around with a hot fit Egyptian like yourself.. Would you be interested by any chance?” She flushed, ducking her head in shame. “I’m sorry, this outfit just seems to have gotten me very excited.”

Fareeha’s recoiled in shock, baffled at the sudden shift of tone. “Angel-Angela, what are you suggesting, I mean-” she bit her lip. “I would love to, I’m just.. Where’d this come from?” 

Angela nibbled on the shoulder she was resting on. “Don’t question it honey just.. Please?” She fluttered her long eyelashes up at her.

There was a squeal of joy as Fareeha picked Angela up by the thighs, spinning around and planting her on the empty dryer to their left. Angela reached up to the back of Fareeha’s head and pulled their faces together, both of their plump lips sinking into each other’s, sighs of satisfaction flowing into each other's mouths.

Angela put her feet up on to the dryer, spreading her knees and grabbing the hands of the younger woman, slowly and deliberately moving them between her thighs as they kissed. She felt the nice strong digits of Fareeha’s hands as their hands moved, and thought about how much effort it must take to carry that big rocket launcher. She'll have to ask about that sometime. For now she's just getting ready to sexually experience a second generation of Amari.

There was a shift in position as Fareeha leaned forwards into Angela, holding her up by the back as her fingers reached the red panties. She slipped a finger around the edge of the small bit of fabric, pulling at it but not touching the sensitive skin beneath, spontaneously biting Angela’s lip in the process.

In response she got a very quiet squeak and a pout as Angela thrusted forwards slightly to try to get contact with her pussy, and to stop her from just toying with the fabric. She felt Fareeha grinning when she kissed her in frustration.  
“Fareeha Amari, stop being difficult.” Angela said, trying to be as stern as possible under the circumstances. The young lady almost giggled at the attempt. “You’re not the boss of me, I’ll continue when you’re nice and ready.”

Angela glared up at her, reaching down and forcefully pushing her fingers through the fabric down towards her soaking entrance, gasping as they made contact. “I AM the boss of you actually, now be a good girl and get that pretty face down there.”

She extended a leg and wrapped it around Fareeha, pulling her down towards her pussy, licking her lips in anticipation. As she submitted to Angela’s will and descended, Fareeha pulled the fabric to the side- looking up at her and again smiling coyly, slipping her tongue out of her mouth and gently running the tip up and down the two vertical lips, purposefully avoiding the centre. She received another glare from Angela.

“Fareeha I swear to god.” Angela snapped, grabbing a handful of the straight black hair and forcing her inwards, thrusting forwards yet again while doing so. Fareeha’s eyes opened wide with shock and pleasure as her mouth pushed apart the lips, as she extended her tongue inwards and around the entranceway. Angela’s head tilted back with passion, back arching, as she began grinding against the face between her thighs. 

Fareeha slipped a finger inside of Angela’s pussy and began to move her tongue upwards, toying at the clit, causing the Swiss doctor to start making noises of flustered joy. She moved her other hand down to her own shorts, undoing them and feeling the the extent of how wet she herself was, beginning to pleasure herself as well as the older woman who sat in front of her.

At this point Angela was leaning backwards with hands flat on the dryer, and both legs had been wrapped around the neck of the young Amari. Fareeha inserted another finger, scissoring apart the wet walls of the smooth pale pussy forced up in her face. She moaned alongside Angela, reaching behind herself and pulling down her own shorts and panties, pulling her long fit legs out and resuming the self pleasuring.

Angela propped on one arm and reached down to lovingly brush Fareeha’s hair out of her face, smiling down at the beautiful brown eyes just poking up over the pussy she was entranced in. 

Her blue eyes closed briefly in a frown as she started to feel a warm tingling building up inside of her. The sound of her breathing increased in pitch and intensity, and she instinctively grabbed a handful of the long black hair she was stroking, hands clenching into fists. Fareeha understood what was going on, forcing a third finger inside and upping the speed of her tongue and sucking on Angela’s clit which was increasing in sensitivity. 

Angela gasped in ecstasy, her legs tightening her hold on Fareeha, her eyebrows shooting up, tongue poking slightly out of the open mouth, eyes rolling back- 

And then the dam burst. Her whole body was filled to the brim with dopamine and oxytocin, she made noises Fareeha had never heard come out of her mouth, she shivered from head to toe, grasping uselessly at any handholds she could reach to stabilize herself..

And then it was over. Doctor Angela Ziegler collapsed backwards on the laundry room appliance, legs unleashing themselves from the neck they were coiled around, panting, and still letting out an occasional high pitched moan of satisfaction.

Fareeha got up from her position between her legs, wiping her mouth and smiling, leaning forward over the dryer to kiss Angela on the lips.

“Did I succeed in my mission Doctor Ziegler?” She chuckled, resting her chin in between the lingerie clad tits before her, sticking her tongue up at the exhausted face of the Doctor.

“Oh shut up Ana.. Fareeha.. Whichever you are..” Angela muttered incoherently, grinning and tossing a sock from the pile of dirty laundry to the left of them at the young Amari.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate paragraph:
> 
> "As Ana cleaned herself dangerously close to Angela, the only thing on the young doctor’s mind was how fortunate it is her parents died a few years back so they can’t shame her for her smoking hot gayness"
> 
> Trideo is a thing stolen from Shadowrun by the way, it seems fitting in this universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info


End file.
